


A new Destiny

by orphan_account



Series: TwiCrossed [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dragon Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward leaves Bella in the woods her she begins the life she is ment to live</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

He was there in my dreams and his voice echoed through my head.My palms felt slick and my breath was hitched as he said goodbye and walked away. 

I screamed at him trying to tell him to wait but it was no use.My fingers clutched air and I fell into a dark hole of pain and loss. There was a roar and I was lifted up into the light on a noble beast he was a green dragon. 

We clawed though the air roaring with delight. My sorrow was swept away by the power of the dragons mind.

I sat up quickly holding my hand to my head wondering where that dream came from. I never dreamed I was lifted onto the sky. There was still a deep pain in my heart. I stared out of the Window at the snow. It was December. Almost 3 month's since Edward left.

I curled into a ball, sorrow eradicating everything else and I'm reminded of his kisses and voice. 

I got up from bed abd got dressed. I decided to take a stroll through the woods. It might take my mind of things. I could visit Jacob later. My day didn't have to be so bad.

I walk outside and though the trees. The sky was light as o trailed my fingers over moist branches. I stopped in a small clear area of trees and my heart stopped.

This was the place he said goodbye. I wanted to curl up on the ground and sob. There was a large booming sound and the erupted sending me flying back into a tree. All was silent. With a groan I got up and looked at the smoking hole in the middle of the area. I cocked my head. I peered down into the hole. There, nestled in the soil was a green dragon egg.


	2. chapter 2

I touched the stone. It was so pretty. I picked it up aand the stone vibrated. With a cry, I dropped it on the ground. The stone moved and wobbled.there was a crack the more cracks until something popped out of the hollow shell.

It was a green dragon. It stared at me with large green eyes. It's body was emerald green. Small leathery wings protruded from its back and it flapped them softly. It was a beautiful dragon. Noble to,it held its head high. 

It gave a small growl and pounced on my shoelaces like a puppy. I laughed a d it's head whipped round to me. Then it climbed up my shoe, pawing at my leg. I reached down to pet it's head.

There was a sharp pain going up my palm. It was as if I was holding my hands in the flames of a fire. It felt like my skin was coming of. With another cry I fell to the ground, everything going dark. 

When I awoke the dragon was nestled against my body sleeping. As ot let out breaths steam flew from it's nostrils. I pet the dragon. Nothing bad happened. I picked it up, cradling it in my arms. It was almost dark outside. Charlie would be home soon. 

Inside my house I raided the freezer and found raw chicken. I set it on the counter,getting a pot to cook the meat in. There was a huff and a snap. I turned around and the dragon was tearing at the package. When it reached the chicken it squirmed with delight. I laughed and it rumbled it's chest. 

Then it layed down with a sigh.I picked it up and carried it to my bed. It curled against the quilt and slept. I watched it sleep stroking it's scaly head.my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

There was a crash and I opened my eyes, I had been asleep for an hour. The dragon still curled against the pillow. I got up and walked into the living room. It was Charlie. "Hey dad sorry I didn't make dinner". I got tired and fell asleep". I blushed. "Its alright Bells; I'm not really hungry anyway. Someone called in saying and said there was bodies in a warehouse. Looks likes the attacks are coming in again. Wonder if it's those wolf's he trailed of.

"I doubt it is dad, anyway. I'm going back to sleep". I yawned hugely and turned up the stairs. "Are you still hanging in there Bella?" I froze and whispered "Yeah dad. Im ok". I walked up the stairs and brushed my teeth before returning to my room.

The dragon was at the Window staring at the moon. I watched it and walked over. I scratched it's jay and sighed. I crawled back to bed and fell asleep. 

When I woke up it was morning. I stretched and threw of the covers before I realized I didn't have any nightmares. Excited I got up ...where was the dragon? My fear went up a level and I scouted the room lifting clothes and checking under the bed and in the closet for it.

There was some snaps outside and I turned to the Window. Standing outside was a giant green dragon. It was massive and muscles ripped though it's body. It's ivory claws were sharp and it's neck was long and curved.it's head was pointed shaped.its eyes were of a deep green. His shade of colour was darker than when I saw him last morning. 

"How did you get so big,"? I whimpered opening the Window. It's head it's head stretched inside and I stroked it's jaw. It hummed it's chest. Suddenly there was a probing of my mind. It was deep and alien to me. I opened my mind and there was a deep voice. I'm Firnen and you are my rider. I consented and thought," I am Bella Swan and you are my dragon". I sensed pleasure radiating from him

Then I though how did you get big in 8 hours. She sensed amusement as Firnen said I am a dragon I must grow quickly to protect the ones I love. A hatching would not survive against a predator. I nodded.

My mind stayed attached to his and i didn't feel the need to sever the contact. Then Firnen said "you are my rider so you will ride me! Come on! I felt sick as I climbed through the Window and onto the dragons head. I slid down its back and nestle myself against his back. It was between his spike in the front and back of me.

"Are you ready", he asked. I felt his excitment mingle with mine and I shouted "let us ride.


End file.
